Save Gwen
by Dark Side of Force
Summary: Arthur and Merlin go to save Gwen,and Merlin hawe strange dreams about Arthur. Артур и Мерлин едут спасать Гвен, но по дороге Мерлин видит странные сны об Артуре.


Название: Спасая Гвен

Автор: Тёмная сторона Силы

Написано по заявке на кинк-фест: Артур/Мерлин, NC-17  
>Однажды ночью Мерлин просыпается с членом Артура внутри него. Но у них раньше не было никаких любовных отношений и даже намеков. Оказывается, это не первый раз, когда Артур трахает его, но раньше Мерлин никогда не просыпался. Возможно Артур использовал платок пропитанный травами из серии с похищением Гвен.<p>

На этот раз враги не стали выстраивать сложных схем, отыскивая потерянных братьев. Артур о чём-то беседовал с Морганой в её покоях, украдкой поглядывая на прибирающую туалетный столик горничную. Гвен заглянула в маленькое зеркало, кокетничая за спиной хозяйки, словно спрашивая «и что же ты во мне нашёл», напрашиваясь на комплимент. В двух зеркалах, большом и маленьком, одновременно мелькнула тень, а через секунду девушки уже не было в комнате. Артур успел уловить медленно тающую за стеклом злорадную улыбку Моргаузы, а плавно обернувшаяся Моргана не заметила и этого.

Путь к замку, в котором Цендред на этот раз спрятал Гвен, был неблизкий. Артур и Мерлин ехали бы день и ночь, если бы в темноте не угрожала опасность свернуть себе шею. Да и лошадям надо было иногда отдыхать. Так что едва путники оказались на бездорожье, их передвижение ограничилось светлым временем суток. Тем не менее, стоило им стреножить лошадей, Мерлин падал замертво, не обращая внимания на вялое Артурово «принеси воды» или «разведи костёр». Он уже понял, что принц заснёт, не дождавшись ужина, усталость пересилит голод. Утром было как-то полегче, хотя всё тело ломило, тянуло в отбитой седлом заднице. И даже голова почему-то болела, как после сильной пьянки. В первый же день слугу укачало в седле и вырвало, да и потом несколько дней он еле удерживался в седле, боясь заснуть и свалиться под копыта лошади.

Да ещё сны эти проклятые. Мерлин начинал всерьёз подозревать, что на этот раз Моргауза решила защититься от них кое-чем получше солдат Цендреда. Нет, первые пару ночей маг спал, как камень, утром с трудом разлепляя опухшие веки, но по мере приближения к цели сны становились всё ужаснее. Хотя кошмарами назвать их можно было лишь с большой натяжкой.

Всё началось со смутных ощущений, ласковых тёплых касаний, пульсации внутри тела, от которой жгучими волнами расходилось невообразимое удовольствие. Магия внутри забурлила, как закипающая вода, и утром Мерлин обнаружил на постели следы, которые заставили его покраснеть до корней волос и собрать одеяла поспешней обычного. Артур даже удивлённо хмыкнул.

Ну да, поскольку их было всего двое, Мерлин ужасно боялся, что происходящее станет известно Артуру. Тем более, что Артур был прямым соучастником ночных видений. Неясное удовольствие приобретало с каждой ночью всё более явные черты, и волшебник неудержимо заливался краской, глядя на широкую, уверенную спину скачущего впереди принца, который во сне брал его раз за разом, иногда и не однажды за ночь. Хорошо, что Артур смотрел только вперёд и не замечал полыхающих ушей и ярко-розовых пятен на высоких скулах.

На седьмой день пути сон так сильно напоминал явь, что наутро Мерлин был просто в панике. Он, конечно, кое-как попривык к дороге и к ночным визитам Артура, не клевал носом в седле, и задница уже не так саднила. Да и вообще, из тех проклятий, что сыпались на бедную ушастую голову, это, пожалуй, было самым приятным. Но всё-таки любое чёрное колдовство грозило неожиданной бедой. И маг рискнул проверить некоторые предположения.

- Что с тобой сегодня? – подозрительно глядя на него, спросил Артур.

- Сон плохой, - Мерлин закусил губу, искоса глядя на принца.

- Плохой? – Артур, выглядевший бодрым и свежим, казалось, очень удивился. – В смысле, ты веришь в дурные сны? Не будь такой девчонкой, Мерлин!

Да, кажется, проклятье касалось его одного. Это была первая мысль волшебника. А вот вторая… Как бы оно было на самом деле, с Артуром-то?

Не стоило врать самому себе. Мерлину нравилось ощущать шершавые от меча ладони, проникающие под рубашку. Как они скользили, слегка царапая нежную кожу, поднимались к плечам, возвращались на бёдра, забирались в штаны, оглаживали задницу, вызывая томление и желание. Они не долго путешествовали по телу, дразня: ночи были слишком коротки. Пальцы легко находили в темноте заветную цель, проникая внутрь Мерлинова тела, нанося прохладное масло и растягивая. Юноша уже и сам подавался навстречу этим пальцам, хотел большего, хотел отвечать, но тело почти не слушалось. Оно откликалось на полюбившуюся ласку, но категорически отказывалось повиноваться. Мерлину оставалось только расслабиться и получать удовольствие, пока сильные руки поворачивали его так и эдак, чтобы мощный член Артура мог входить под разными углами, словно исследуя возможности новой территории, или же мягкие губы принца ложились на жаждущую прикосновений головку члена самого мага.

Мерлин точно знал, что это был Артур, по запаху (сколько пропотевших рубашек пришлось перенюхать, ещё бы), по голосу, по ощущениям (разумеется, наяву «ничего такого» Артур себе не позволял, но без дружеской возни, пожалуй, ни один день не обходился). Однако во сне ни разу не удавалось открыть глаза, а магу так хотелось подсмотреть, какое лицо у Артура во время секса. Ну, пусть даже у воображаемого Артура.

На восьмую ночь ощущения были ещё ярче. Мерлин плыл в полудрёме, когда почувствовал, как ночной холодок, пробравшийся под откинутое одеяло, сменился теплом и тяжестью накрывшего юношу знакомого тела. Маг возбудился моментально, одной волной. Принц ласкал его, разомлевшего и полусонного, язык Артура легко скользнул между полураскрытых губ Мерлина, ноги волшебника разошлись сами собой, позволяя гладить внутреннюю поверхность бёдер и открывая путь к зовущей дырочке. Штаны, кажется, просто исчезли, но во сне этому можно было не придавать значения, в этом сне никто не рубил головы за магию, здесь были только нежность – о да, Артур, оказывается, умел быть таким нежным и внимательным, - желание и наслаждение.

Член принца медленно, мучительно медленно проникал внутрь, Мерлин подался ему навстречу, и …у него получилось! Он с жаром откликнулся на поцелуй, приоткрыл слипающиеся веки, и увидел невообразимо близко разгорячённое лицо Артура. Оно было прекрасно в лунном свете. Мокрые, потемневшие волосы прилипли ко лбу, взгляд голубых глаз был каким-то затуманенным, ноздри раздувались, и в улыбке было что-то хищное, кажется, что-то похожее Мерлин видел во время удачной охоты. У мага всё внутри заныло от накатившего желания. Он перенёс ноги с бёдер на плечи принца и стиснул задницу Артура, заставляя входить резче и глубже. Магия внутри пустилась в пляс, хлынула наружу, обнимая их золотым клубящимся туманом.

- Так значит, это плохой сон? – пробормотал Артур, облизнув припухшие губы, и прижал запястья слуги к земле. – А по-моему, тебе очень даже нравится.

От удивления Мерлин вытаращил глаза и судорожно сглотнул. Вот это вот всё – стоны, соль на коже, губы на губах, член принца в его, Мерлиновой, заднице, и неприкрытая магия, - всё это наяву?

Артур тоже заметил, что слуга смотрит на него округлившимися золотыми глазами и усмехнулся.

- Выдохлось, значит, - философски заметил он, продолжая вбиваться в мага.

- Что выдохлось?

- Кабаний пот и валериана. Или чем там Гаюс травит больных на операциях, - Артур прикусил нежную кожу на шее Мерлина, оставляя метку, и тот выгнулся со стоном. – Я так хотел тебя, что в первый день уронил банку. Всё, что смог собрать… на ткань… и вот она выдохлась…

- Ты меня чуть не отравил! – возмущённо уперевшись в широкую грудь Артура, завопил Мерлин. Он почувствовал, как стальные мускулы перекатываются под блестящей от пота кожей и понял, что не может рассердиться всерьёз. – И вообще, это подло! И кстати, не напомнишь цель нашей поездки?

- А колдовать за моей спиной не подло? - Артур провёл языком по краю Мерлинова уха и слегка прикусил мочку. – И я помню, мы едем спасать Гвен. Выручать девушек из беды – первейший долг рыцаря. Думаешь, пора в путь?

- Я тебя убью! – простонал волшебник.

- Это будет измена!

- Как будто я уже не приговорён за колдовство, - Мерлин воспользовался своей силой, чтобы оказаться сверху и теперь ожесточённо насаживался на член Артура. – Я тебя убью, если ты остановишься сейчас, и… и… Артууууур…


End file.
